


Adrift

by taichara



Category: Robotech
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Dana and her Ghost Fleet discover Tesla's long-lost prize ...





	Adrift

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt:_ "orchid"

_Oh God Almighty, what I do to deserve this._

It was not Dana's day and it didn't matter how excited her techies were. Nothing good could come of this.

Nothing good could come from seeing that face again.

Not like this.

_... Come on, me. It's not him anyway --_

When scanners picked up an anomaly of Invid-Tirolian mix, she'd sent a salvage team out immediately, her head full of questions. Hauling the thing to her flagship -- clearly Tirolian make enclosed in an Invid transport -- she never expected this.

Never expected a corpse, intricately jigsawed, painstakingly restored, still lying in state.

_Zor._


End file.
